Ghosts
by Clato 27
Summary: "He didn't know if they were ghosts or if they were part of his imagination. All he knew is that he didn't want them to leave." ""C-Cato?" she said as if it would verify that he was standing right in front of her and he gave her a small smile, the one she fell for years before." ""I'm sorry, Clove" and with that he pulled the trigger." Short AU Clato three-shot
1. Mom and Dad

Ever since he could remember he could see the small girl with the raven hair and the tall blond haired boy. It seemed like they were always standing there, thief fingers intertwined, watching him.

Once he asked his grandmother who they were. She said it was his imagination, but he knew they weren't. They were too real, the boy who looked so much like him and the girl with his eyes.

It wasn't until he watched the 74th Hunger Games did he know who they were. He watched the raven haired girl crumple to the ground and the blond boy kneel next to her, begging her to stay alive. He watched the blond boy fight the mutts and get shot threw the head.

He turned towards the young couple across the room and held back his tears. "Mom? Dad?" And they both smiled.

He didn't know if they were ghosts or if they were part of his imagination. All he knew is that he didn't want them to leave.

**A/N: I know it sucks. I just had this idea and had to get it out of my head. You don't have to review. I hope you enjoyed it :) **


	2. I won't forget

The sky was clouded and Clove could hear the distant thunder as she kneeled in front of the old, crumbling headstone. She could remember him perfectly: his short blond hair, hypnotizing blue eyes, and dazzling smile. But he was no more, sacrificing his life for hers and now resting peacefully under the cold earth.

"You weren't soused to die," she whispered, trailing her fingers over his perfectly carved name on the grantee stone. She finally let the tears fall, this being the one place she lets her emotions control her. The one place she showed any type of weakness.

The rain started to fall, soaking her clothes. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and felt ridiculed to be seen so weak by another human being- if she could even call herself that anymore. She looked up onto the rain and saw the blue eyes of her love.

"C-Cato?" she said as if it would verify that he was standing right in front of her and he gave her a small smile, the one that she fell for years before. The rain mixed with her salty tears as she started to cry again. He kneeled down next to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Forget about me."

"What if I don't want to forget?" she asked him. He shook his head, tears appearing in his own eyes before he disappeared, leaving no trace he was there at all. She let out a hurt yell and collapsed into the mud, sobbing and praying. Praying that she would die and be with him.

**A/N: I wrote this for school and I thought I could Clato it and add it to my other one-shot. Kinda have the same topic, right? Whatever. I hope you enjoyed it. You don't have to review. **


	3. Rain

Cato used to love rain.

It mean he could splash threw puddles on his way to training when he was a kid and that everything was so bright and clean after the storm had passed. He loved the smell, too, and the feeling of the droplets hitting his skin and soaking his clothes. It also reminded him of when he met _her_.

Cato had been walking home from training, enjoying the pitter padder of the drops as they hit the cement of the deserted street of district two, when a small girl ran into him. Her dark hair was wet and stuck to her face as well as her training uniform.

"Hey, watch where you're going" she had snapped. She was feisty and Cato had always liked that trait about her. It was one of the things that set her apart from everyone else and made him love her the way she did.

"You ran into me" he stated, not letting the girl's bad attitude ruin his day. "I'm Cato" he smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Clove" she said, shaking his hand and smiling herself. There was something about his rare smile that was so infectious. From that day on they were friends and later lovers. They're first date was even on a rainy day (not planned of coarse, but neither complained). For Cato rain was a simile for happiness.

Now Cato hated rain.

Clove had died on a rainy day. They were both reaped for the dreaded Hunger Games and believed they would win, together.

But Cato realised the rule change wasn't for them as he held Clove as she died, having her head bashed in with a rock by the tribute from eleven. He had begged her to stay with him, but she couldn't, murmuring one last "I love you" before her eyes fluttered shut and her canon sounded. He held her lifeless body and sobbed for what felt like hours and then it started to rain. It only made him cry harder and he clutched his love until he was sedated and the body ripped from his grasp.

And here Cato stood, in the backyard of his Victor's Village home, rain pounding on him with a gun pointed at his head. He was crying though his tears just looked like rain drops on his light skin. He was looking in front of him, at someone he could only see, his Clove. She looked as she did on their reaping: beautiful, perfect and just how Cato remembered her.

"Don't do it, Cato, please" she pleaded, but he only shook his head and tightly shut his light blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Clove" he said and with that he pulled the trigger, ending his life.

**A/N: so this is a three-shot (all spur-of-the-moment type one-shots) of three different AUs. **

**1) where Katniss and Peeta won the Games with Cato and Clove's son telling the story**

**2) where Clove won the Games and she's telling the story**

**3) where Cato won the Games and he's telling the story**

**Thought I'd clear that up and clarify that this is the last one and I won't be ripping your hearts out anymore. Hoped you liked them. **


End file.
